


Silvertongue

by truthorconsequence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthorconsequence/pseuds/truthorconsequence
Summary: The marriage of two reluctant parties could spell a recipe for disaster. Or they could be perfect for each other. Perhaps both are true.Rating will change. Tags will be added. Please be kind.





	1. Rage, Peaches and Cream.

**Author's Note:**

> First multi chapter fic ever. First work on this site. I have no idea what I'm doing, and I hope you enjoy it.

Those who passed him in the corridors practically shrank back from him as he approached, the bravest of them avoiding his gaze while the weak ones visibly flinched when his gaze passed over them. And this was when he controlled his expression… Loki thought grimly. _Had they heard already? Or had his mischief over the last millennium given him such a fearsome reputation?_ The news, though not exactly surprising to him, had clouded his thoughts so much that he couldn’t remember what people had thought of him before. _Norns… she was just a woman!_

 _A woman he would have to marry, it seemed. Of course Odin would be so high handed as to arrange a marriage treaty involving one of his sons without consulting them. The Allfather of the Nine Realms was so wise that he could not possibly make a terrible decision…nobody could be angry with his rulings._ The sentiment used to justify his father’s entire existence made Loki’s skin crawl, particularly now that its consequences were directed at him, with no hope for escape.

Arriving at his chambers, Loki virtually flung himself into the sanctuary or their privacy and immediately relinquished the control he had been exercising over his emotions ever since he had left the throne room. The extent of his anger was betrayed by the release of his seidr…the windows smashed, the doors to the balcony banged open, chairs splintered and a fire burst into existence in the empty grid of the fireplace. After allowing himself to enjoy the chaos he was God of before re-exerting his control, leaving his chambers devastated, but calm.

Loki stalked out of the doors to his balcony and scowled furiously at the inner courtyard of the palace, busy with horses and servants preparing for the departure of a riding party. He felt the swelling urge to again release his seidr on the milling figures below him…watching them shouting and running fearfully from conjured snakes would be mildly entertaining, and a temporary balm to his fury. _Very well._

Loki was already waving his hand when his arm paused in mid-air as a woman walked out into the courtyard. Her. She was practically glowing. The braid falling down her back was honey shot with gold, her complexion peaches and cream. _The picture of innocence… And entirely fuckable,_ Loki’s mind supplied. The God of Lies had to admit that he would certainly enjoy taking the girl to bed…having seen her up close, he knew that her body was exactly to his taste – slenderness and soft curves, tall for her kind but still easily held…

 _Fuckable yes, but marriageable?_ He had never considered taking a wife, having no need of one, and certainly no desire for female company that he couldn’t swiftly get rid of. The only scenario in which he imagined himself having a woman by his side was as his queen, and the Nine Realms were no closer to knowing which of Odin’s sons would succeed him than they had a century ago. _So why now was Odin insisting that he marry? Did Odin truly think that he was better suited to the girl than Thor? Or was it a sign?_ Loki’s hand had fallen to grip the balcony railing with dangerous force. Noticing his outward sign of tension, he released it sharply, but continued to watch her as she gracefully mounted her horse and gathered the reigns in her hands, clearly unaware of his scrutiny. Within minutes, she and the rest of the riding party had left the courtyard, and Loki had turned on his heel and returned to his rooms, his face a cold mask that those who knew him would have recognised as an ominous sign.


	2. "You can do well with him"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bride finds out. The future couple have an encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer. I will try to get the next chapter up soon but can't promise anything...real life is stressful...which is why I love fanfiction :P

Loki’s bride to be may not have noticed his glare, but it had not gone unnoticed by her brother Halfdan, who had already been mounted when Loki had come out onto the balcony. Given the Prince of Asgard’s reputation, he had been unsurprised by the hostile twist to his handsome features, and smug when the seidr user had stayed his hand at the sight of his sister. As a man, it mattered little to him that his sisters were beautiful. As King of Alfheim, it was supremely useful, because even Loki of Asgard, it seemed, could be turned by a pretty face.

While it was obvious that Loki had been informed of the marriage treaty, Halfdan had not done the same for his sister. He would not relish telling her that he had bargained her hand in marriage to seal a treaty, even if she had the sense to understand the purpose of her presence on this visit to Asgard. Eistla had claws and a sharp tongue that she knew how to use, and a feminine resentment of being used by men. It didn’t’ matter that she fully understood the way that things were done, and had known for her whole life that her marriage would likely serve such a purpose, she would hate it anyway.

The light elf turned in his saddle to look back at her, riding beside one of her ladies. “Sister, ride with me will you?” Eyebrows raised in curiosity at his tone, she spurred her mare forward to come up beside him.

“Brother.”

“Eistla, I’m sure you have guessed why you are here with me.”

“To keep you company in a strange place?” She asked sweetly, though a glance to her face belied the control she had kept of her tone. Not that she was trying to hide anything: the king knew that she wanted him to know what she thought.

“A suitable husband for a princess of Alfheim is rare…”

“And now I am Crown Princess,” Eistla’s voice had lost all inflection now.

“Indeed…but a Prince of Asgard is a good match.” Halfdan was doing his best estimation of a regal face. He had not had long to perfect it since their father’s death.

“Which one will I be marrying, brother?” The king was surprised that his sister wasn’t fighting back more. _What was the matter with her?_

“Loki.” He saw the surprise flicker across Eistla’s face. _It had been apprehension then…and she had expected to be betrothed to Thor._

“I see.”

“Sister, I know you hate to be a pawn in such games but… a King who does not play is rarely a good one.”

“So you will play at being a king at my expense?” _Well, there was the sharp tongue again…_

“No. Not at your expense…I do not believe that this will be a bad match, sister”

“You do know that the Midgardians named him the God of Lies. And Chaos. Let alone his reputation elsewhere.” Halfdan turned his head to look at his sister again….she was staring straight ahead, refusing to look at him. He sighed in frustration.

“I’m not concerned about his reputation if he will be king. I had no preference for either brother when I came to the table, I did not know which one would be named heir, but Odin was clear which one ought to have a bride. That is very difficult to ignore. As is the way that Loki looks at you.” _If she wanted to fight, then he would give her something to fight against, even if she ultimately couldn’t win._

“Odin means to name him heir?”

“I believe so. You would be Queen of Asgard.” Halfdan watched Eistla’s face settle into contemplation, and then crumple into a frown.

“How does Loki look at me, Halfdan?” She asked quickly, turning to face him for the first time in the conversation. She had clearly just remembered the second detail he had thrown in…

“The way a man looks at a beautiful woman.” She looked sceptical, her mouth opened – clearly intending to argue but the king cut her off. “Believe me sister, I caught an unguarded moment. You could have influence.”

“You grievously underestimate him if you think that that man will be led by my looks.”

“If you use what’s inside that beautiful head of yours, the man won’t need to be led at all. I don’t underestimate Loki, and I refuse to underestimate you. You can do well with him.” With that, the light elf king spurred his horse forward into a faster pace, leaving his sister behind to contemplate his words.

* * *

 

_‘You can do well with him.’_ Halfdan’s words stayed with her the whole day, following her every action like a shadow. When they returned to the palace, Eistla escaped from her ladies to the solitude of the garden to think, finding a corner secluded by bushes where she could pace back and forth unobserved. _Five strides, then a turn. Five, turn. Five, turn._

_Could she?_ Had she been marrying Thor… straightforward, honourable Thor, Eistla would have confidently believed her brother’s words. _Turn._ She was intelligent and beautiful – a combination that she had learned to understand the power of a long time ago, even if her position afforded her little opportunity to use it. _Turn._ Thor would have been susceptible. The safe option. _A sane one. Turn._

Loki was not a safe option. _And perhaps not sane either… God of Lies. God of Chaos. God of Mischief. One did not earn such names without cause._ Turn. She found herself wanting to laugh at the irony… in the safety of her assumption that she would likely be betrothed to Thor, the glamour of the dark prince beside his golden brother had been alluring. _Turn._ Now…

“What are you thinking?” A smooth, familiar voice sounded behind her. _Turn._ Prince Loki stood at the end of the path she had been pacing, an unidentifiable expression playing across his handsome face, lit up by the late evening sun. Eistla realised with horror that she could not even tell if his mood was good or bad. _Definitely not a safe option._

When Loki repeated the question, Eistla realised that she had not responded, and was still standing dumbly in front of him, her mouth agape in surprise. She took in a sharp breath to recover herself and then paused, thinking of a response that would give her somewhat equal footing after him catching her unawares. “I was thinking about how my brother makes political decisions.” She felt a spark of satisfaction as Loki’s eyes narrowed but lips quirked at the challenge in her tone. It felt absurdly good to be so bluntly honest to the God of Lies.

“And what do you think of it, Your Highness?” He casually took a few steps towards her so that they she was only an arm’s length away from him, making a mockery of his formally addressing her. _Perhaps honesty was not so wise…_

“I think that Halfdan is very ambitious.” _Not untrue, but it might mean nothing to the prince right now…_ If it did, Loki gave no indication of it. He simply stared into her eyes, forcing her to meet the gaze of his own green ones. Finally he spoke.

“What are you doing here alone? Shouldn’t you be surrounded by ladies? Isn’t that the natural state of a princess?” Eistla pushed down her swell of irritation at his satisfied grin and mockery. _Fight him with honesty._

“I wanted to be alone. To think in private.” _She had not meant to sound so defensive. Norns, she sounded like a child._ “What are you doing here?” She shot back.

“Well the gardens are beautiful. As is the view.” Loki gestured with one hand in a sweeping motion to the sight of the city, which was indeed beautiful. Eistla doubted it was the real reason…he must of known where she would be. _But why would he come to her? What did he want?_ Not having an idea as to his motivations was incredibly frustrating. _How was she supposed to ‘do well’ with Loki if she couldn’t understand him at all?_ Eistla tried to circle around the Aesir prince to leave the corner that could no longer give her the sanctuary of privacy, but he moved with her, deliberately blocking her exit with a broad smile. “Don’t you want to stay and finish thinking?”

Eistla shook her head as gracefully as she could manage. “I wouldn’t get very far with you here. Goodnight, Prince Loki.” Mercifully, he decided to stop baiting her and allowed her to pass him.

“Goodnight Princess.”

Eistla escaped the gardens to the relative safety of her chambers as quickly as she could. That night, she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to diffuse the tangle of fear, frustration and undeniable attraction that she had felt for the Aesir prince, until exhaustion overtook her and she slipped into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot of exposition and the like at the moment, which is necessary with original characters but I promise it will get more dramatic as we move on.   
> Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pretty short chapter, but it made sense to cut it there. More to come (hopefully soon).


End file.
